1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved presser foot for sewing machines and in particular one which can facilitate the feeding of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional presser foot for sewing machines (see FIGS. 4 and 5)) includes a body portion 30 which is provided with a pair of feet 31 at the lower end. A recess is formed between the two feet 31 for the passage of the raised seam of a workpiece 20 such as a bag or the like. However, it is difficult to feed the workpiece through such a presser foot thereby making it uneasy to feed the workpiecce along a straight line.
Hence, another presser foot (see FIG. 6) has been developed to obviate this drawback. The presser foot includes only one foot and a semi-circular recess at the bottom. Nevertheless, the workpiece is often scratched by the presser foot when feeding therethrough. Furthermore, although the presser foot has only one foot, the friction between the single foot and the workpiece still render it difficult to feed the workpiece along a straight line.
In addition, the above-mentioned two conventional presser feet have to be changed in order to adapt to raised seams of different sizes and so the user must purchase a set of presser foot to serve different purposes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved presser foot for sewing machines which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.